1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an image diagnosis support system having a conference function, and an image diagnosis support method.
2. Description of the Related Art
Heretofore, as an image diagnosis support system, there has been a system in which a medical image acquired by a medical image imaging apparatus such as an X-ray CT apparatus or an ultrasonic diagnostic apparatus is stored together with imaging information and study information in a medical image storage apparatus, and this stored medical image is read by a medical image viewer to display the image in a monitor. The thus obtained monitor image is observed for diagnosis by a doctor, and this diagnosis result is then saved as a medical report.
Moreover, some of the recent image diagnosis support systems are each provided with a conference function of collecting various pieces of medical information such as the medical image stored together with the imaging information and the study information in the medical image storage apparatus and the diagnosis result saved as the medical report, and on the basis of the thus collected medical information, a plurality of doctors diagnose a patient to make a treatment plan through a conference.
In Jpn. Pat. Appln. KOKAI Publication No. 2005-43951, such a conference function is disclosed in which image data or medical information is selected and read from the image data or the medical information stored in an image data server or a hospital information system to display the same in the monitor or the like for use in the conference.